


【显荣x承瑞/abo】至亲

by z2527751



Category: all尹
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z2527751/pseuds/z2527751





	【显荣x承瑞/abo】至亲

前提：乾元=alpha 坤泽=omega 常人=beta

短小车，女A男O，古今词汇混用，伪骨科，ooc，注意避雷

1.  
承瑞贝勒身为即使是皇族之中，也鲜少出现的“坤泽”，他从分化时起就不得不隐瞒自己身份生存。其实原本他应被寄予厚望，因为历来男性的坤泽在帝王家都象征祥瑞，可是讽刺的是，早在承瑞分化为坤泽之前，大清就已经亡国了。

至此荣王府一家，包括承瑞贝勒本人便不再有将身份公之于众的想法，亡国之人，如此身躯传出去只会任人欺凌。即使坤泽之身至珍至贵，王府也绝舍不得以承瑞之尊严换取任何利益。

贝勒爷常年服药，便是为了将气味压住，每月自己熬过去发情期后，便也可堂堂正正做一个常人。

令这一切改变的事件，便是织田显荣的回归。他的显荣妹妹离开家时尚且幼小，多次找寻打探不得，他不止一次的在心里偷偷挂念，担忧她受人欺负过得不好，想起她的音容笑貌时，便可算是少有的温柔心境。只是未曾想到这一次的再见，竟还不如不见。

显荣出落得亭亭玉立，伫立于身前时竟令承瑞也一时恍惚。他心底的喜悦并不能完全藏住，只渴望循序渐进的能与她说些体己话，即便要惭愧的探问一句这些年过的可还好，也是值得的。只是没想到话还未到嘴边，他们就不得不面对眼前人早已不是曾经的亲人这一点。

——日本大和会织田会长的忙，我可帮不了。这句话说出口时，就已经隔出了无比宽阔的一座山，令两人只能遥远对望，从此两人再无法贴近一步。

当望着妹妹离去的背影，承瑞心中不无苦楚。他只是悄悄的还知道了一个秘密，他的妹妹显荣，如今已分化为他最难以面对的乾元之身。他以药物化解了身为坤泽的部分劣势，可是面对乾元，即使是显荣这样故意抹去了气味的乾元，身为坤泽的他也会本能的失去大半对抗的意志。他败了，早就败在了根本上，表面的强势更衬得骨子里那份属于坤泽的奴性更加刺眼的污秽。承瑞早已站不起身来，默默坐在那里留存着自己最后一点尊严。可是他又能做什么呢，天命留给他的，全是没有回旋余地的死路。

2.  
杀死她父兄的那两声枪响，把显荣那一瞬的恨意全都打碎了。她从来也不希望与哥哥对立，可偏偏每走一步都是事与愿违，等到失去突然降临时，连后悔的时间都没有给她一分。王爷命陨，承瑞贝勒虽侥幸救回，但是却面临更重大的事——她从没想过她的哥哥居然会是坤泽。

为了保守这个秘密，显荣将承瑞所需要的医疗设施全部搬回了行馆，严禁所有相关者透露任何承瑞贝勒没有死的信息，甚至动用了手段以家人的安危要挟医生保守秘密，她能做的已经到了极致，可还是不可抵挡的有些细微的流言传了出去。

显荣甚至忍不住怪罪过世的王爷，为什么明知承瑞身份之特殊还放他出来乱逛。当然这些想法是于事无补的，如今她最要紧的就是保护承瑞不要被任何势力盯上。有着皇族血统的男性坤泽对于如今时势来说无疑是个极其优越的工具，无论哪方势力都会对他感兴趣甚至直接用手段争抢。如果不能保障承瑞的安全，她连王爷被刺杀的仇都没脸去报。

伤势的回复期间病人禁止使用压抑信息素的药物，显荣去探望过兄长一次，也是服用过抑制剂之后。那时承瑞已经清醒多时，却依然神色憔悴，坐卧在床榻间，挺直着脊梁，对显荣的到来视若无睹，传达着无声而沉重的恨意。

眼下再过几天就到了他的发情期，他因为体质虚弱，即使强行用药也无法有效压制发情反应。

显荣已然做出决定，她明白兄长对自己的恨意，也无意解开，但她如果要全然的护住他，就没有踯躅的余地。

3.  
八旗子弟都是要习武的，可惜到了这一代，承瑞贝勒把更多的时间花在了文艺爱好上，肤色细白像是没经过什么苦难的。虽说显荣抑制过气味，可是承瑞也是颇有些骨气，硬是在发情期的劣势下表达抗拒，面对完全无法抵抗的显荣的进攻承瑞只是咬紧牙关忍住情态，一副贞洁烈女的模样。显荣目标明确，也没有调戏她哥哥的余兴，只是压制着承瑞对着腺体咬了下去。

临时标记让承瑞整个人都颤抖了起来，乾元信息素的注入的瞬间身体排斥到疼痛，同时身子也情不自禁的软了下来，临时标记没有给发情的势头带来任何缓解，反而把坤泽拉进对乾元信息素更深的渴望，随着发情的越来越严重，承瑞最后的矜持也将彻底失守。

“显荣……你不能这么，对我……你是我妹妹……你这是违背天理……是大逆不道，嗯啊……”

显荣沉默的做她的事，全然不理会兄长没有任何威慑力的抗议，手顺着腿弯一路抚上，里裤轻易被扒下来，里面已经湿的一塌糊涂，显荣在双向阻隔剂的帮助下也没有被情欲过多影响，她只是圈着哆哆嗦嗦意图逃离的坤泽，一下一下的笼在怀里轻轻安抚，一边利索的把自己身下解放出来，抵在承瑞早已做好准备的入口处，她听见承瑞瞬间发出真正恐惧的求饶声。

她那骄傲矜贵的哥哥竟然哭了……她揪着发颤的心，不敢犹豫的挺进那处柔软的所在。

“啊……”

承瑞的呻吟格外伤感，全然不像为自己失身痛惜，却更像为他与一直挂在心上的妹妹变成如今这步田地而失声哭泣，他挡不住浑身滚烫的快意，一昧的遮着脸好像在逃避面对自己的罪过。于他而言，倒像是他玷污了妹妹，使他们成了这样肮脏违背人伦的关系。

明明应是情动的初次，激烈的律动中却全无旖旎，尽是苦涩。更先沦陷的是没有任何保障措施的，断药期间更加敏感的坤泽。

承瑞眼里都是泪，目光下意识的避着显荣，唯恐眼底淫乱的思绪递到妹妹眼里。显荣沉默的注视着承瑞被她越发深入的冲击搅乱了理智，满脸绯红，哑着哭着求她慢点，又不舍她离开的样子，心里肆虐着快意和苦痛。

“显荣……显荣……你放过我，哈…啊啊……不要，啊……”

生殖腔已经感觉到压迫的重量，乾元浑厚的肉茎已经顶上了那出要命的所在，承瑞已经被迫寻回理智，哀求着那个掌控他的人留下一点退路，可是显荣却像是极尽温柔的安慰了他：

“哥哥，你放轻松，把自己交给我……”

承瑞无论如何也不能接受这样的结果，可是徒劳的抵死抗争，也不过被生殖腔入口一次次强烈的刺激打的支离破碎，变成哀婉的淫叫，一口一句不要，可是身下却越发抵死的纠缠，阵阵溢出的淫水让肉穴滑腻，夹不住体内肆虐的硕大，只能发着骚强咬死夹紧，乃至被凶狠抽插的翻出红肉来。

随着入口被操软，留在外面的茎身渐渐变少，肥厚茎头顶进生殖腔的瞬间，承瑞好似五脏六腑被人自内部剖开，疼痛的瞬间伴随着冲上顶峰的极乐，令他眼前一白，险些晕死过去。这一瞬过去，先前拼死抵抗的坤泽顿时老实了，倒变得棉软娇憨，随着腹内极深的顶弄摆着腰，一下一下扇动着湿润泛红的眼，舌头舔咬着唇，嘟哝些麻木又黏腻的轻泣。

“嗯，唔……好深……啊啊……”

显荣也受到了影响，生殖腔的柔软紧致把她冷静的头脑都操昏了。她伸出手温柔的抚摸过坤泽汗湿的脸颊，引得对方一阵颤抖，先前压制着承瑞手腕的手也放轻了动作以手指按揉。

抵着生殖腔缓缓入侵一阵之后，渐渐加重力道，承瑞被肏的一阵清醒一阵昏沉，只顾哑着嗓子叫，也顾不及肏他的人姓甚名谁了，他只觉得腔内淫水随着强力的操弄不受控制的一股股溢出，他整个人也像浸透了似的水淋淋的阵阵发汗，他摆头卸不下汹涌的快意，挣扎着在显荣的手中搅紧了床单，直拽得指节发白。生殖腔上了瘾一般下贱的挽留凶恶的访客，还要耐不住情动的阵阵瑟缩。

腹内冲撞越发狂暴，承瑞被撞的狠了，夹不住双腿浑身发抖，被强行带入最后的冲刺，终于是睁开眼睛看见了妹妹凶狠而压抑的眼神靠近，近到鼻尖抵住了鼻尖，汗水流到了一处，在高潮的瞬间，终于从那湿润的眼里看出属于小时候的显荣的，依恋的爱意。

——犬齿咬进腺体时，承瑞没有像之前那样抗拒，只是窝在显荣的怀里安静的放空，成结的过程带给他无尽的疲累，他们都选择不说话，静静抱在一起等候时光流逝。承瑞不知想到了什么，盯着墙面又下了泪，显荣把脸抵在哥哥后背，不知怎的也伸出手搭在承瑞眼睑。

承瑞握住妹妹的手。空荡荡的房间里，也不知是谁哑着声说了一句：

“对不起。”

-end-


End file.
